poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rough Fang/Time And Tide Waits For No Idiot
It was a Sunday.The Poptropica Wiki team lay in the living room,all bored out of their pants."SO BORED."Moody Eel said."I think this is the most bored i've ever been"Muddy Icicle agreed.There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."Yellow Sword said.He walked to the door and opened it.Professor Pendulum and his assistants burst through the door,sweating and gasping."Hey PP!"Shaky Noodle said with a grin. "No time for jokes boy!"he yelled."We've detected a strong energy wave from this very building that matches the one from my Time Device.Someone has been fooling around with the time space continuum!" "And thus,my boredom ends."Super Hawk said."How is that possible?"asked Giant Hawk."None of us had touched the Time Device ever since we used it to save all of Poptropica as we know it." "Well......"said Rough Fang.All eyes turned on him."What did you do?"asked Moody Eel. '' In Egypt,around 2500 BC'' '' An Egyptian man pushed the last limestone block into place."AT LAST!The Great Sphinx Of Giza is complete!"The enormous crowd of Egyptians cheered.Rough Fang sat next to a catapult loaded with limestone blocks,staring at the lever."Should I?"he asked himself,resisting the urge to pull it.He pulled it anyway. Limestone blocks flew,narrowly past the completed Sphinx and into orbit.Rough Fang breathed a sigh of relief."That was close."A limestone block then fell out of orbit and crashed into the Sphinx's nose.the limstone nose broke off. Rough Fang stared.He took out his Time Device and pushed the button. ''In Italy,1178 AD '' Nearby,construction of the Marble Bell Tower had already reached the third floor.Rough Fang was checking out the nearby zoo.He noticed a poor little furry creature locked in a cage.the little thing was like a little black rat with giant claws and small eyes. "Aww.....poor thing."he said.When no one was looking,he opened the cage and set the little animal free."There you go boy.What are you anyway?" He read the sign by the exhibit."Death Mole.Why do they call you that?"The mole jumped off his palm and tunneled straight into the ground.It continued tunneling towards the Marble Bell Tower.There was a sudden earthquake that seemed to progress toward the Marble Bell Tower.There was screaming and the tower began to lean. Rough Fang's jaw dropped and he punched the button again. ''In Philadelphia,1752 AD '' Rough Fang gazed in awe at the massive bell that stood before him. "I always wanted to see the Liberty Bell!"he exclaimed.Right then,a limestone block fell from orbit and crashed into the bell.There was a deafening crash and a crack appeared along the bell. Rough Fang facepalmed."I admit that was indirectly my fault."he muttered and punched the button on Time Device again. ''In Chicago,1871 AD Late at night,Rough Fang sat in a barn belonging to the nice old lady he met,Mrs O'Leary.He stroked Mrs O'Leary's cow."Good cow." he said smiling.Nightmare,who had awoken at nightfall,flew over to the cow and bit it.The cow cried out and kicked an oil lamp off the a bale of hay. "Whoa!"Rough Fang caught it before it broke."That was a close one.Bad bat!Very bad bat!"Nightmare chirped apologetically. Just then a butterfly flew into the barn.Rough Fang screamed."AAAAAAAAGH!!!BUTTERFLY!!!!"He threw the oil lamp at the fluttering menace and it burst into flames.The fire spread all over the barn. Without another word,Rough Fang traveled forward in time. In Tunguska,1908 '' Rough Fang stared wistfully at the giant pile of nuclear artillery he found lying on the ground.So much explosive power in one place. He raised his bazooka to his shoulder and fired. ''In the North Atlantic Ocean,1912 Rough Fang sat in a blimp,floating above a ring of glaciers in the ocean,watching the Titanic sail beneath him.He emptied a box of cereal into his bowl."CEREAL CEREAL CEREAL CEREAL"he chanted.A plastic bag fell out of the box. "YAY!SPECIAL PRIZE!"He tore open the bag and stared,dumbfounded."A lousy horseshoe magnet?!?Lame."Rough Fang tossed the prize of the blimp and onto a glacier below. As Rough Fang was about to devour the bowl of cereal,he heard a loud crash beneath.Staring down,he saw that the Titanic had crashed into the same glacier and was beginning to sink. "That is some strong magnet."Rough Fang said quietly. Present time '' '' "I knew it was wrong to leave such great power in the hands of a group of kids!"Professor P Pendulum grumbled.He snatched the Time Device and left. "And thus,boredom settles back in"Silver Flame sighed.Three seconds later there was a loud sound from outside,followed by a scream. "And it's gone again!"Super Hawk exclaimed.The team went outside and saw the professor with his assistants frozen with fear at the sight of a massive spaceship hovering above them.The spaceship extended a laser canon-like appendage and fired a bolt of blue light.The three of them instantly froze.Literally froze in ice.The spaceship then disappeared as quickly as it came. "What just happened?!?"asked Gentle Onion."Well....."Rough Fang started. Roswell,New Mexico,1947 A limestone block still orbiting the Earth crashed into a visiting alien spaceship over 60km above the ground.The inhabitant of the spaceship braced for impact as the spacecraft lost altitude. "Wow.Roswell sure is a nice place."Rough Fang said to himself.Then he noticed a streak of light falling towards Earth.It crashed in a nearby area.Shocked,Rough Fang wandered over to where he saw it crash. There was a smoking mass of ripped metal in a crater.Within the wreckage,there was a injured grey humanoid alien about the size of a medium-sized dog."Help".The alien muttered.Looking back,Rough Fang saw people approaching."Alright,get in my bag." After nightfall,Rough Fang set the alien free near the deserted outskirts of the town."Thank you for saving my life.That is a debt I can never repay you.But as a reward,until your dying breath,my kind will always be in your debt." "I'm sorry,what?"Rough Fang asked,confused."To put in simple terms,I owe you.""Oh.No prob."A spaceship descended above them and a beam of light shone down on the grey alien.Within a few seconds,the ship,along with the alien,had disappeared. Present time '' '' Rough Fang pried the Time Device from the Professor's frozen hands.He waved it in front of the others."So,who's up for dissolving the Soviet Union?" Alternate present '' '' The Poptropica Wiki team arrived back in their time period.But it was different.The entire world was in ruins.There was open warfare.People were fighting on the street.Food was being rationed out.The roads were littered with dead bodies.It was total chaos. "Well this can't be right."Super Hawk said. Category:Blog posts